The present invention relates to a multi-purpose tool for preparing an avocado, and in particular, the pitting, peeling and slicing of an avocado.
Preparation of avocadoes for consumption can be a messy endeavor. Typically, the avocado skin is removed, leaving the fleshy fruit exposed to handling, the avocado pit is removed, and the fruit is sliced for preparation and/or consumption. Often the excessive and firm handling of the fruit during this process leaves the fruit in a pulpy mess, making the avocado appear unappetizing. One tool currently used in avocado preparation includes a handle with a fan-like slicer attached to one end of the handle. The slicer includes a C-shaped frame with slicing wires anchored at a single anchor point at one end of the frame. Each slicing wire extends radially outward from the anchor point to a point along the frame to form a fan-like appearance. Adjacent the anchor point, where the slicing wires converge, very tight and close spaces are formed between the wires. During slicing, avocado residue, such as the fruit fiber, may become trapped in the spaces and tangled around the wires near the anchor point. Cleaning the fiber out of these spaces can be difficult since cleaning devices may be too large to get in between the converging wires to remove the fibrous fruit.